This invention relates to a pressure regulator which produces an audio signal when a pressure detected thereby is greater than a predetermined pressure, and particularly to a pressure regulator having a cam mechanism for adjusting the tension of a spring which urges a valve to close a pressure inlet of the pressure regulator.
It is known in the art to provide signalling pressure gauges to produce an audio signal or a light signal when the pressure in a tire exceeds a predetermined pressure. Generally, these signalling devices include a valve urged by a spring associated with a tension adjusting means which includes two threadedly interconnected tubular members, one of the tubular members being graduated. Various types of pressure gauges are suggested heretofore. The examples of the references relating thereto are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,196,142, 1,482,517 and 2,334,095.